Falling Away With You
by Socket-58
Summary: Laura always stays silent when it comes to the matters of her heart, but not this time.


**A/N:** This is a sequel to "Operation Underpants" and a private challenge fic from Heather which must contain the following:  
1) Someone has possession of a something, no longer available, that is the object of Laura's desire. 2) A private game of strip pyramids. 3) The line: "Why don't you come back to my place and be all you can be?" 4) A midnight food raid goes awry and both parties are caught in a compromising position.

**Falling Away With You**

Roslin looks across the large reception area and sees Lee Adama standing amidst some delegates, looking lost. She catches his eye and he smiles affectionately at her.

Since that kiss, whenever they're together, Lee doesn't even have to touch her, just looks at her in a certain way and she feels weak. She returns the smile and then focuses her attention back on Captain Weaver of the _Intersun Luxury Liner_.

Unconsciously, Laura brushes her lips with her fingertips, thinking of Apollo and all the things she wants to tell him. She always stays silent when it comes to the matters of her heart, but not this time. Grey's words return to her, "_You were always so polite, so quiet,_" and now those traits don't seem important anymore. She was quiet because she didn't want to take risks, not because she didn't have anything to say... This apocalypse has been like a rebirth for her; her cancer has given her the strength to live and Apollo has given her the courage to gamble with her heart.

Laura sips her water. The state banquet was over and she was having after-dinner drinks with the Captain's of the fleet. Her glass is half empty and she keeps looking into the clear liquid, wondering who would win the election in six months if she didn't make it. Then other unconnected thoughts followed… she'll never know if Adama will lead them to 'Earth', never know if Billy and Dualla will get their act together or if Baltar will lose it completely and have to be sectioned. She smiles to herself because maybe Baltar's madness is the only sane reaction to all of this. She doesn't trust him, something in her gut tells her not to… the same feeling that tells her to keep a close eye on Ellen Tigh.

Captain Weaver continues to ramble on about the high calibre guests that used to grace the _Intersun_ before the Cylon attacks and Laura wonders how much longer she has to listen before she can politely extract herself from Weaver's company. Time is one thing she's learnt not to waste. Her eyes roam back toward Apollo…

When Babette Weaver takes his next breath the President intervenes with, "I'm afraid my personal advisor has just indicated that he needs to speak with me, please excuse me," and she quickly leaves their circle and walks towards Lee.

Apollo feels his eyelids grow heavy; he's trying to maintain an expression of interest, but when Roslin interrupts Borrail with, "Sorry to intrude, gentlemen, Captain Adama - I need your input on a sensitive matter," Lee jumps at the opportunity to escape.

"Yes Ma'am," he says quickly and follows her lead.

Laura guides him into the adjoining conference room, which is shrouded in darkness and empty of guests.

Lee closes the door behind them.

Assured that they are alone, Apollo sighs with relief. "Thank you Ma'am, I didn't think I was going to last much longer!"

Roslin grins. "You looked about ready to jump out of an airlock!"

Lee laughs. "And I thought I had a pretty good pyramid-face!"

"Only to the untrained eye," the President teases. Then adds softly. "But I know you too well, Captain Apollo!"

And it was meant as a joke, but suddenly there's an awkward silence.

Lee folds his hands behind his back, feeling the urge to lighten the mood again. "Well, all-in-all it's less painful than Colonial Day's celebrations in the bar," he says cringing at the memory.

Roslin gazes at him curiously, she'd left the party early; watching Lee slow dance with Kara Thrace for two consecutive songs was more than enough torment for her. "What happened in the bar?" she asks innocently.

"Mrs. Tigh, she came over to my table… she'd had a little too much to drink and, well – she sat on my lap and whispered '_Why don't you come back to my place and be all you can be_?'"

Roslin laughed out loud. "That woman has no shame!"

Apollo looks mortified. "It's not funny!"

Laura bites her lower lip to control her giggling. "It's very funny!" she replies and without thinking she brushes his arm lightly with her hand. "Poor you! What did you do?"

"I excused myself and got out of there as fast as I could."

Laura's arm drops to her side. "Ever the gentleman," she teases.

"I don't always behave chivalrously," he says, searching her face. "Not when I really want something."

Laura feels the room began to spin; the muffled voices and tinkering of glasses next-door fade… the world disappears except for the man before her. She steps closer to Apollo and he leans toward her and Roslin breathes in his cologne, feeling the heat of his breath against her neck, which sends shivers coursing through her body.

Laura slips her arms about his neck and Apollo gently covers her mouth with his.

She runs her fingers through his short hair and Lee savours the feel of her body pressed against his.

Their lips part and he gazes into her eyes and sees twin pools of longing. She peers into his eyes and he captures her lips again, his need more forceful this time. His hands glide up her back and together, they move backwards until Laura feels the backs of her legs press against a conference table.

She's breathless as Lee covers the exposed skin of her neck and cleavage with kisses. She doesn't resist as he eases her backwards and suddenly they're lying on top of the conference table, legs entwined and he's everywhere: on top of her, touching her, kisisng her... and she surrenders to the sensations.

Laura's fingers dig into Lee's back as his hands tug at her blouse loose and steal beneath the fabric to cup her breasts.

She runs her palms across his shoulders and down his arms, feels his biceps flex as he continues to kiss her deeply, feels the firmness of his chest as his body moves against hers… then she feels his hands pulling her skirt up and her brain clicks back on: they shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now.

"Wait," she says in a ragged breath.

Apollo gently bites her ear lobe, his fingers caressing her inner thigh.

She places her hands flat against his chest, gently pushing him away. "We have to stop," she murmurs.

"Laura…" he moans. He wants her so desperately.

"What if someone walks in?" she whispers.

He kisses her lips roughly and then musters all of his self-control to drag himself off of her.

He stands. "You're right," he says, backing away from her, from the temptation to finish what they've started. He turns his back on her and mentally shakes himself down. He fills his brain with non-descript thoughts… anything but her.

Laura sits up, flustered. She scoots off the conference table, tucks her blouse back in her waistband and smoothes her skirt down. She glances tentatively at him. "Um… when we go back out there, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stand too close to me, okay?"

Lee turns to look at her. "Worried you might loose control and rip my clothes off in front of everyone?" he teases.

She gives him a sharp look. "That's not funny!"

He grins. "Funny and true!"

At that moment, the door opens and Tigh and Ellen fall into the room. Tigh gropes for the light switch, he flicks on the soft light as his wife kisses him. He looks startled upon seeing the President and the Captain, he quickly draws back from Ellen. "Oh! I didn't realize anyone was in here."

Ellen turns to see Roslin and Apollo. She gives Lee a flirty smile; Lee looks uncomfortable at her attention.

Roslin smiles politely at the pair, she folds her arms across her chest. "Colonel. Mrs. Tigh," she greets.

"Madame President," Ellen responds, smiling falsely; there's something about Roslin that grates her - a haughtiness. That and the fact that both Lee and Bill seem to have eyes only for Laura and Ellen doesn't like competition.

"Why didn't you turn the light on?" the Colonel's wife asks innocently, though she has a fair idea what has been going on between the two of them.

"I had a headache – needed a minute in a darkened room," Laura explains casually.

Ellen turns her gaze to Lee.

"We should get back… if you're feeling up to it Madame President?" Apollo suggests.

"Yes," Roslin replies and they walk quickly to the door.

Bill Adama makes his way towards them when they re-emerge in the reception area, a fixed smile on his face. "Where have you two been?" he asks in a low voice.

"We had a private matter to attend to, but we're here now," Laura says brightly and gives the Commander a winning smile.

Nearby, Kara Thrace stands at a refreshments table bored stiff, she hates these social functions, the only saving grace is that Lee and Adama were also here – but Lee had disappeared somewhere with Roslin, as he was prone to do these days. To her relief, she suddenly spots Lee and motions for him to join her.

Apollo excuses himself from the President and his father - he needs to get away from Laura, he can't concentrate on anything when she's around because all he can think of is the softness of her lips and her milky-white thighs. Hurriedly, he crosses the room to his comrade, leaving Roslin and Adama alone.

Adama leans into Laura and says. "I believe you're on the look-out for a surviving copy of _The Voice Within_."

Roslin's eyes widened. "Someone has a copy?" she exclaims, becoming excited. _The Voice Within_ was her favourite movie. Every year on Winter Solace eve, her family would gather and watch it together; it holds a sentimental value for her. She's been searching high-and-low for an existing copy but to no avail.

"A member of _The Astral Queen_ has a copy," Adama notifies her.

Laura's face drops. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Afraid not," Adama replies.

"Typical!" she mutters.

"Careful," the Commander warns. "You're being watched."

She immediately veils her feelings with an unperturbed expression and turns her head to see Tom Zarek surveying her. She nods politely at him and he smirks, mock saluting her. Laura turns her attention back to Adama. "We have security guards all over the place, right?"

Adama smiles. "You're perfectly safe Madame President," he assures.

Zarek approaches them. "Excuse me, Ma'am, could I have a moment of your time?"

"I'll just go circulate," the Commander offers and gives Laura a look that tells her he'll be keeping a close eye on them.

Roslin looks at Zarek, wondering what his angle will be this time.

"I hear I have something you want," he says.

She smiles and leans forward. "I hear I have something you want too…"

He grins. "Not for long, Ma'am… I plan on winning the Presidency in six months."

"Ah yes, I forgot – I'm a dictator trapped in our old way of life and you're an idealist with revolutionary concepts that could transform our lives - turn people's suffering into fulfilment. That is your line, isn't it?"

He shakes his head. "You know, I've noticed an unpleasant character trait in Caprica-born colonists… an unfounded superiority complex. "

Roslin's eyes narrow. "Well, Caprica was the most cultured and prosperous of all the Colonies," she defends.

"Because it was the first Colony established, no other reason – and it used that to its advantage, used its political and military power to preserve control of the other Colonies and keep them oppressed."

"Caprica was responsible for pulling together all twelve Colonies, maintaining peace, working for the greater good and – "

Tom Zarek shakes his head. "Madame President, I didn't come over here to debate Colonial accountability with you. I came to present you with a copy of _The Voice Within_ as a symbol of my - "

"I'm not for sale, Mr. Zarek," Laura says sharply.

"We'll see," Tom Zarek replies. "Capricacornians like to think they have greater morality and enlightenment than the rest of us, but you're just human Madame President… and that's what it always comes down to," he stares unblinkingly into her eyes, then turns and walks away.

Laura represses a shudder; dealing with Zarek always unsettles her.

Adama returns to her side. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She smiles appreciatively at him. "I'm fine, nothing a good shower won't fix."

On the other side of the room, Kara is talking about the advancement of the new CAG recruits when she notices Lee's attention isn't with her. He's gazing somewhere in the distance, Starbuck glances over her shoulder and realizes that he's watching Roslin.

Thrace feels as if the walls are closing in, her vision becomes tunnelled and anger wells up in her chest – she feels betrayed by him… and wonders why she's thinking of Lee and the President… she can't quite bring herself to admit it… but there had always been something between them – she's seen it before. The natural way they fall into conversation, the understanding they share just by exchanging a look.

Kara feels sick. "Excuse me," she says abruptly and moves away from him, towards the exit.

Her brusque departure draws Lee's attention away from Laura. "Starbuck? Where are you - ?"

Thrace increases her pace as she storms past Adama and Roslin, she keeps her head down and rushes out of the reception room. The Commander and Laura watch with concern as Lee hurries after her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apollo catches up with her in the corridor. "Kara?"

"Don't worry - I'll keep your secret!" she says, her voice sounding hollow.

"What?" Lee exclaims.

Starbuck stops walking, she turns and looks him in the eye. "Do you love her?"

He's dumbstruck. Was it really that obvious?

Kara's eyes glower. "Roslin – do you love her?"

"Yes," Lee says without hesitation, and is surprises him to see tears welling in Kara's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks and reaches out to touch her.

The blonde pulls away. "I thought that - with everything that happened on Colonial Day… I thought we had something."

Lee looks puzzled. "We do, Kara. We have a friendship… it can't be more than that because of Zak. You would have been his wife, I'll always associate you with him…"

Thrace snorts her contempt. "And you don't associate her with the destruction of our home, of our loved ones?"

He shrugs powerlessly. "No. I can't help how I feel, Kara."

She glares at him. "Go back," she instructs.

"But - "

"You've made your choice!" Kara shouts and starts to run down the corridor. She needs comfort, needs to forget... she heads in the direction of Baltar's quarters.

Lee lets her go. She'll come round in her own time, right now Laura is his main concern. He doesn't like how close Zarek had gotten to her. He turns and heads back to the after-dinner drinks party.

When Apollo re-enters the room, Laura heads towards him.

Lee smiles dejectedly at her as she reaches his side.

"Is Starbuck okay?" Roslin asks.

"No," he replies truthfully. "She um, guessed about us and she's not taking it well…"

"I'm sorry," Laura says sincerely.

Lee shakes his head. "I'd rather not talk about it," he proclaims, then his eyes fix on her. "I need you," he whispers.

"We're almost done here," she replies quietly.

Not trusting herself, she takes a step back from him.

Lee grins at this reaction. "Meet me in my quarters in five minuets," he says and departs before she can say anything.

Roslin finishes the water in her glass and glances around the room. She catches Billy's eye and she waves him over.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm going to take a walk, I need to clear my head before our flight home, okay?" she tells her aide.

Billy nods, Laura hands him her empty glass and quickly exits the reception room. Once in the hall, she makes her way towards Lee's room.

* * * * * *

"This isn't what I thought we'd be doing for our anniversary," the viper pilot admits as he re-arranges his playing cards, feeling vulnerable in just his underwear.

Roslin grins mischievously.

They're sitting on her bed, playing strip pyramids, which seemed like a good idea when she'd first suggested it.

Apollo looks across at Laura, who is wearing her blue nightgown and has won every hand. He smiles to himself, he's sure he keeps losing because her sleeping attire is distracting him… he suspects she wore it on purpose to put him at a disadvantage. His eyes run over the shape of her body, the flimsy nightdress clings to her curves and he finds himself mesmerised by her form…

"Ha! I won!" Roslin declares triumphantly.

Lee's attention returns to the card game. "What?" he exclaims. Damn her wily ways!

Laura puts her winning cards in front of him and arches an expectant eyebrow.

Apollo throws his cards over his shoulder, fixes Roslin with a lusty gaze and moves towards her.

"Okay, no more strip pyramid… my heart can't take it!" he says as he reaches out and grasps the hem of her nightdress. Laura's breath catches as she watches his silky-smooth skin glisten in the light, watches the contours of his shape as he raises her hem slowly upwards.

He slides the silky material up over her knees, leans in and presses his lips to hers, his fingers circle her knee.

Her breathing becomes shallow as he continues to kiss her hungrily. She wraps her arms around him as his hand reaches the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and when he touches between her legs, Roslin gasps into his mouth. Instinctively, her hips rise up to meet his touch. Lee buries his face in her hair, his heart pounding and he whispers words of love in her ear.

Laura lies back, pulling him on top of her. She trails feather-light kisses down his neck and across the smooth expanse of his chest. Lee hooks his fingers under the left strap of her nightgown; he tugs it down to expose her breast. He takes her pert nipple in his mouth, sucks gently, then teases it with his teeth and Laura groans, arching against him.

Lee returns to her lips, their kisses deepen and she grazes her nails down his back. She slips her hands beneath his boxer shorts and forces them down. Lee draws back from her and quickly slides them off, then lays between her legs and gazes intently into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers as Lee slips his arms under her back, his hands gripping her shoulders. He enters Laura and slowly moves inside of her, listening to her breathing, studying her face as she closes her eyes and moves her body in harmony with his.

* * * * * *

They've exhausted the night and each other…

They lie awake, wrapped in a blanket and a blissful haze.

This haven is interrupted when Lee's stomach growls.

Laura looks at him. "Lets get something to eat," she suggests, also famished. "There's a kitchenette at the back of my office, where they used to store meals for flights."

Roslin slips into her robe and Lee pulls on his boxers; it's midnight so they don't worry about being seen as they sneak to the kitchenette.

The room is tiny, it has a counter top running along one side of the wall with food and drinks storage underneath it and a mini fridge sits in the corner emanating a low hum.

"You kept this a secret!" Lee says as he closes the door after them.

Roslin grins. "Classified information, my friend – if it gets out I have a mini-kitchen, everyone will want one!"

Laura opens the fridge and a bright light blinks on. The fridge contains a bowl of fruit salad and four energy bars. She hands the fruit salad to Apollo, he removes the film lid and as Laura bends over to get the energy bars, he can't resist.

Surprised by his touch, Laura jumps, causing Lee to drop the fruit salad. The bowl makes a crashing noise as it hits the floor; its contents spills everywhere.

When Roslin turns, she slips on the juice. Lee grabs her arm to steady her, but loses his balance and goes flying to the ground, pulling Laura with him. He hits the deck with a thud and she lands astride him.

They start to giggle and Laura tries to get up, but slips back down, Apollo lets out a groan as she straddles him.

Suddenly the door flies open and a stream of bright light falls on them. They both look up, startled. Billy stands in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. His eyes widen when he sees Lee Adama in boxers, lying flat on his back, gripping the President's ass as she sits astride him in nothing but her robe.

Billy quickly conceals his shock. "Um, I'll uh – leave you to it…" he says and closes the kitchenette door.

Apollo looks up at Laura and they burst into laughter.

"Poor Billy!" Roslin mutters as she manoeuvres herself to her feet.

She reaches down and offers Lee a hand, Lee accepts.

Once on his feet, Apollo wraps his arms around her waist and draws her to him. "You know – everyone seems to know about us… we shouldn't have to sneak around anymore, we're not kids."

Laura strokes his cheek. "I do love you."

"Enough to go public?"

Laura grins. "Well, if Billy can get over what he just saw, I think we're ready, don't you?"

Lee laughs and pulls her closer, kissing her passionately.

"Yes, we're ready!"

~The End~


End file.
